1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile client device, operation method, recording medium, and operation system applied in the case where a user performs input operations on a touch panel to modify content displayed on a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the functions in televisions are becoming more advanced and diverse. For example, by connecting a television to a household LAN, a user is able to display a web browser on the television and view web pages, and utilize social networking services. It is also possible to schedule the recording of programs, view videos delivered over the network, use video-on-demand functions, and switch to external inputs.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/061757 describes a display control apparatus in which icons representing categories are arranged, and which makes items belonging to a category selectable after that category is selected by an operation from a remote control.